Valentines Day with Destiny and Arthur
by Germany'sFrau
Summary: This is a request that I wrote for my friend, TotalAnimeFangirl. It's Valentine's Day, so Destiny, TAF, and Arthur, England, spend time together on the day of love.


Destiny looked down at the box of chocolates that she hoped her boyfriend would like. Today was Valentines Day and she only had enough money to get him some chocolates.

"Why couldn't Mom raise my allowance? At least for today..." She asked herself, sighing afterwards. She looked around at her surroundings and realized she was nearing her boyfriends house. She walked a bit faster so she could get there ASAP.

As Destiny walked up the pathway to his house, she felt her heart pound faster in her chest with each step. Once she reached the door she knocked on it softly, hoping her boyfriend was there.

She stood there for about ten minutes, waiting and waiting. She sighed in disappointment and turned around, deciding she would come back later. But just as she was starting to walk away the sound of a wooden door opening could be heard from behind.

"Destiny, is that you?" A tired voice asked from the wooden doorway. Destiny turned around to see her boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, the human personification of the United Kingdom.

When she saw his appearance, she literally almost had a heart attack. He wore some pants that were a bit torn up, which was how they were suppose to look, with no shirt on. He had just gotten out of bed and his hair was all ruffled up as well.

"D-did I wake you up Artie?" Destiny asked with a worried tone evident in her voice.

Arthur yawned but smiled softly at her. "Why yes you did, but it's quite alright, Love~" Destiny blushed slightly at what he had called her.

"Would you care to come in?" He asked, motioning for her to step inside his home. She nodded in response, having the chocolates hidden behind her back.

Arthur looked at her curiously as she hid them from him. "May I ask what you're hiding?" He asked in a polite manner.

Destiny blushed lightly. "W-well, since today is Valentines Day, I decided to get you something." She brought the chocolates out from behind her back and handed them to him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't buy you something fancier than this, but I didn't have enough mon-" She was cut off by soft lips meeting hers. She blushed a darker shade of red than before. The brit pulled away from her after a bit and smiled gently.

"I don't need anything fancy from you, all I need is your love and I'll be happy~" He whispered to her with a gentle smile on his face.

Destiny giggled softly, looking up into his forest green orbs.

Arthur's smiled widened a bit. He closed the door since it was open for quite a long time.

He walked over to his kitchen and placed the box of chocolates on the table, Destiny right behind him.

"Would you care to follow me to the living room?" He asked when he turned to face her. Destiny nodded in response and as Arthur took her slender hand in his. He lead her to the medium sized room which contained a small couch, a modern tv, and a fireplace in the corner. He helped her sit down on the couch and walked over to the TV, turning it on. He flipped through the channels and left it on some romance movie. He sat down next to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, pulling him close to his torso. This caused her to blush just as much as before.

The two stayed in this position as the movie progressed through. Occasionally, Arthur would whisper 'I love you~' into Destiny's ear, and when the movie displayed really romantic stuff, he would pull her into a big embrace and kiss her deeply and passionately.

When the movie had finally reached it's end, Arthur turned the TV off and smiled at Destiny. As she was about to say something he held a finger to her lips.

"I'll be right back, love. I have to go get something~" He stood up and walked out of the room. She waited patiently on the couch as she twirled some of her hair around her finger in a cute manner.

When the Englishman came back he held a huge white bear with a ribbon wrapped around its neck designed as the union jack and it held a heart that read 'I Love You' in beautiful cursive writing.

Destiny gasped at how adorable the big bear was. Arthur handed it to her and she immediately hugged it. "Arthur, this is the cutest thing I've ever seen! Thanks!" She giggled, cuddling the bear.

Arthur sat back down next to her and smiled at how adorable she looked while snuggling the stuffed animal.

He wrapped both arms around her and the bear, placing his head on top of her head.

"I will always love you, Destiny~" He cooed. She giggled softly.

"I'll always love you too, Artie~"

"But never as much as I love you~"

They both laughed softly for a bit.

Arthur removed his chin from the top of her head and looked down at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"It would be a pleasure if you come to the park with me~" He smiled. She looked up at him and returned the smile. "I would love to~"

And with that, after Arthur had put a shirt on and combed his messy hair, the two went to the park across the street.

Destiny took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Isn't it peaceful out here?" She questioned with happiness in her voice.

Arthur nodded in response and sat down with her on a bench under the shade of the trees. Destiny immediately snuggled up against him, which caused Arthur to smile and wrap an arm around her. He gently kissed the top of her head and lingered there for a bit. As a reaction, she blushed and giggled softly at his action. His smile grew a bit bigger than before as he pulled away from her but still kept her close.

They both sighed in happiness. A gentle breeze blew passed them and caused the leaves on the ground to dance around, kids played around with each other on the play equipment nearby, and pairs of other lovers were in the park.

Destiny looked around at the scenery and noticed a small ice cream vendor in the corner. Arthur smiled when he realized what she was staring at.

"Do you want ice cream, love?"

"That would be great!" She answered, leaping up from the bench and leading him over the the vendor.

Destiny pondered over what flavor to get for a bit but decided to get chocolate while Arthur got vanilla. Once the treats were paid for the two walked around the park, enjoying the peacefulness.

Arthur smirked as he saw that Destiny had ice cream on her cheek.

"Love, you have something on your cheek." He whispered.

"I-I do?" She reached for her cheek but just as she was about to wipe it off, she felt something slightly wet glide across her cheek. She then realized that her boyfriend was licking it off of her. She blushed a dark shade of red from ear to ear.

"There~" Arthur smiled, pulling away from her cheek.

"T-thanks." She replied with the blush still spread across her face.

Later on, Arthur took her to an amusement park and the two spent the rest of their day there. He had won many prizes for her that varied in size and shape. They went on many rides such as a roller coaster, where Destiny clung to Arthur's arm, a ferris wheel, and before they left, the tunnel of love.

Arthur held a sleeping Destiny in his arms as he opened the door to his home. He walked up the stairs that lead to his room and placed her gently on his soft bed.

He informed her parents that she would be spending the night over and they approved after a bit.

When he had hung the phone up, he smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Destiny~" He whispered softly.

She stirred a bit in her sleep and a faint smiled appeared on her face.

"I love you too, Arthur..." She mumbled in her sleep.

He laughed softly and lied down next to her after turning the lights off in the room. He wrapped his arm around her gently as he pulled the covers over her and himself.

Destiny snuggled up against his chest which caused a light chuckle to escape Arthur's lips.

He kissed her forehead one last time as he started to drift to sleep.

"Good night...love..." He whispered right before he fully fell asleep.


End file.
